The World of Cards
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Lucy comes from Hearts, Natsu comes from Clover, Gray comes from Spades and Erza comes from Diamonds. Will love blossom as they get to know each other? Or do they just stay as fellow friends or strangers? NaLu, GrayZa and other couples involved. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry. I just couldn't help uploading this idea. –~– I got the idea by humming the opening song from 'Ouran High School Host Club.' Weird right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the story that I thought of while humming a completely different opening song from a different show. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The World of Cards_

...

_:~The Land of Hearts~:_

"Where is Lucy?" Judy Heartfillia asked one of his maids. The maid stopped what she was doing and looked at the man. "She's in the library sir. Would you like me to go inform her that you are asking for her presence?"

"No Virgo. I was just wondering where she was. You may take your leave." The maid, Virgo, nodded as she walked away.

Jude looked at a picture at his desk and sighed, "Layla...if only you were here to help me." Jude all of a sudden remembered an important event. He sighed once again.

"I do need her presence here after all. I guess I'll call Capricorn."

...

"I love this book." Lucy whispered. As she walked out of the library, she saw Capricorn, a butler that her mother had hired to take care of her.

"Ms. Lucy, your father requests your presence at his office right now. He says it's urgent." Lucy nodded and walked off. Once she reached two big white doors she entered.

Lucy looked at her father and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about father?"

Jude looked at his only child and answered, "The meeting with the other lands will be starting next week. I was hoping you would attend for me."

"I will father."

"Thank you. You are dismissed now." Lucy nodded and walked out.

...

_:~The Land of Clovers~:_

"NATSU! Stop running around like an idiot! It isn't manly!" Elfman shouted. Natsu nodded and slumped down on the nearest chair. His cat, Happy, then stopped running around and sat down too.

Natsu looked at him with a shocked expression. He had been running around for more then forty minutes and when he's told to calm down, the cat calms down too!

"Happy you little—!"

Wendy, a girl with ocean blue hair, entered the room and walked up to Natsu. "Natsu-san, Laxus is calling you. He said if you don't go he'll make you pay." As Natsu was about to reject he noticed the soft eyes Wendy was giving him.

"Fine. I'll go."

...

"I'm going to what now?" Natsu asked. After being told to attend an important meeting, he was questioning why him. Of course, anybody would question why him.

Laxus groaned, "You idiot! Listen when I tell you this! The Hearts are the ones who are quiet and read, the Spades are the whatever ones where they don't care and are carefree, and the Diamonds are the elegant and formal ones! You mess up and I'm telling you, it won't be pretty! Understand?!"

Natsu nodded and walked away. He had heard about these meetings. He couldn't believe that they were the most important. The worst part was that _he_ was chosen when it could've been Gajeel. Gajeel was much more mature then he himself was. So why did they choose him?

...

_:~The Land of Spades~:_

"GRAY! Would you sit down already?! You're making us look like more idiots then the ones at Clover are!" Lyon shouted.

Gray looked at his older brother, "Lyon! We all know _they're_ the idiots. Well...at least bigger idiots then us. So calm down."

"Do you even know what's going to happen next week?!" Lyon asked. Gray thought for a second but shook his head. They were then approached by a girl with baby blue hair. "U-um Gray-sama...your mother is asking for you."

"What does she want now Juvia?"

"Juvia was told that it was important." Gray nodded and walked to his mother's office. He was then starting to get a bad feeling involving what Lyon said.

...

"Gray you're going and that's final!"

"But mom! Can't Ultear or Lyon go?! I can't handle being in a room with two formal people and one of those crazy idiots from Clover!"

Ul, his mother, looked at him with piercing violet eyes, "Would you stop stereotyping?! Not all of the people from Hearts and Diamonds are formal and not all of the people from Clover are idiots! Now go and try to learn some manners before you go to the meeting!"

"Who said I was going?" Gray asked, "I never said I was going to give in and go."

"You'll go unless you want me to call Meredy."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Meredy? Ultear's three year-old child? You actually think that scares me?"

"Let me finish! If you don't go, you'll have to babysit her for three months!" As Ul looked at her son's face she knew she had won. "When does this meeting start again mom?"

...

_:~The Land of Diamonds~:_

"Erza!" a woman with silver-white hair shouted. A woman with scarlet hair turned around and looked at her friend, "Mira! Show some manners would you!"

Mira nodded and looked at her friend, "Who do you think will be going to the meeting?"

Erza thought for a moment. "Sir. Hibiki might. He is a smart man. No wonder Cana has a thing for him." Mira nodded in agreement.

As they continued having their discussion, a man with strawberry blonde hair or as some people call it ginger came in.

"Lady Erza, I am here to inform you that you will be going to the meeting next week in place of Lady Lisanna. She's far too ill to go." Mira looked down sadly while Erza nodded.

"Thank you Leo for informing me."

"How many times do I have to tell you Miss!? Call. Me. Loki!" Erza chuckled and nodded.

...

"Lady Erza, thank you for agreeing to go to the meeting." Juda said.

"I will be taking my leave now." she said as she walked away. As she exited the room she could feel someone behind her.

She turned around and smiled, "What is it Romeo?"

"I was thinking if I could go over to Clover. You know...to visit _her_." Erza knew very well who was the _her. _She nodded in approval and watched as the boy ran away in glee.

...

_:~The Kings, Queens, and Jokers~:_

"Makarov! You need to control your town more carefully! If you want to make Clover look more mature then teach the person you chose for the meeting some manners."

A short, chubby man nodded. "Yes Bob. Is it because you want to see how intelligent we can be?"

"Oh no. I just want to see if your men can get any more handsome. Don't you think Ooba?" A woman who had her gray hair in a weird looking bun scoffed. "Honestly Bob, I don't understand what happens over there at Hearts. For all I know we Spades are far more intelligent."

A man with blue hair shook his head, "I may only be eighteen, and I admit it, the Hearts are the most intelligent. With us Diamonds going in second place, you Spades in third and the Clovers in fourth. No offense to Makarov."

Makarov shook his head. "Anyway, Jellal...I see you're getting married to Lady Erza. Am I correct?"

The man nodded, "Though it was made up by our parents. I don't know how she feels about this engagement."

"You know, Lucy Heartfillia can help one of your men become more mature Makarov." Bob said.

As Makarov was about to object, Ooba had to butt in their conversation, "Nonsense! Ultear can teach him or her! Her child is already learning mathematics!"

"She's only learning time. I mean, Ultear enjoys looking at the time don't you think?"

"Ha! Clovers do not need your help! In fact they don't need help from anybody! It's the person's choice of what they want to do or not!" And that's how another argument started. Another man then entered. "Hey do you guys want to hear a—"

"GET OUT HUGHES! GO WITH YOUR SISTER OR SOMETHING!"

"FINE! Ugh! It always has to involve the Mary Hughes whenever I'm around! For once I wish I was born alone! Not with some silly twin sister!"

* * *

**I'm done! Tell me whatcha think? Do you like it? I hope so. Anyway, if you're wondering which person is where here are the answers...**

**Lucy: She's in the Hearts Kingdom. A place where they love to read and they're smart. They enjoy the nature and are calm people. Bob is the King. Jude could be considered the next in line one. He's not Bob's son though.**

**Natsu: He's in Clovers Kingdom. The Clovers are brave people yet crazy and idiotic-ish. But they can be pretty smart when it comes to fighting. They are very caring people. Makarov is the King.**

**Gray: He's in Spades Kingdom. They enjoy sculpting (some of them) and are less idiotI'd then the Clovers. They are good fighters and also very caring. Ooba is Queen.**

**Erza: She's in the Diamonds Kingdom. They are considered the most elegant and formal people. They are opposite from the Spades. The King/Prince is Jellal. **

**I'll try to update soon. Bye! :)**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today I'm on a roll! XD I updated about 2 stories and now I'm about to update 3! Whoohoo! XD Shout-out time...**

**... **

**bella-romeo: Yes. I had thought of this and then just made up the lands. XD And yes. And engagement. I just want to make things funny. Gosh. XD**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Meeting_

...

As Lucy looked at the clock in the library, she knew it was about time to get ready for the meeting. She had a week to practice her manners and all she had to say, it was difficult. And now that week was over, so she had to get dressed up elegantly like the ones from Diamonds always do. She had to admit they dressed up like royalty.

Lucy wanted to impress anybody from the other lands. She didn't care if they were the Clovers, Spades or Diamonds. She wanted to impress so she was going to get dressed up an hour early before that meeting.

"Princess would you like me to assist you in getting ready?" Virgo asked. Lucy shook her head and smiled softly at her maid who had somehow in the years become one of her closets friends.

"No thank you Virgo. I can get ready myself." Virgo nodded and walked away. As Lucy walked up to her room and into her closet, she started to think of how to do her hairdo.

Lucy thought of many hairdos she could think of while searching through the dress section. She then thought of which color to use, "I should use...a dress that's colored French Rose!" Lucy walked up to the different shades of pink dresses and pulled out one that she remembered her mother always wore when she went to those meetings.

"This one." she whispered. The dress was floor length and slightly poofy. It had no sleeves and the skirt had many floral designs. The top was a lighter shade of pink and was made to look like flower petals. The bow that was always tied at the back was probably the lightest. Lucy gave it a good look and knew that she had to wear that one.

She placed the dress on her queen-sized bed and picked simple white heels. She decided to call Cancer, a man that practically did her mother's and her hair back then.

"You called-ebi?" he asked. Lucy nodded and sat at her mirror.

"Can you please make my hair look elegant but not too much at the same time?" Cancer nodded and quickly started doing her golden hair.

After what only seemed to be thirty seconds when really it was seven minutes, Lucy looked in the mirror and admired Cancer's work. Her hair was in a not too high and not too low bun with a braid like flower. The bangs that framed her face were left there as always. She thanked Cancer and decided to get ready.

...

"Natsu-san! You can't go to the meeting like that!" Wendy shouted as she looked at Natsu. He was currently wearing black jeans, an over-sized T-shirt, ripped up sneakers and his scarf. Nothing else.

Natsu looked confused, "What? Why? What's wrong with the way I look?"

Wendy pouted and almost cried right there, "I'm sorry! It's just that the Hearts and Diamonds are very intelligent serious people. I don't think they'd be thrilled to see you wearing that."

Wendy didn't bother to look up. Instead she felt a strong yet soft hand land on top of her head and ruffle her long ocean blue hair, "Well then what should I wear Ms. Fashionista?" Natsu asked. Wendy giggled and motioned Natsu to her guardian, Freed's closet, where he was all about elegance. Nobody knew exactly why did he decide to come to Clovers instead of Hearts or Diamonds.

"Can Natsu-san borrow some of your clothes Freed-san?" Wendy asked. Freed nodded and led them to his closet. Of course, there was a bunch of suits. Natsu wanted to run from this torture-like dream. He wanted to run happily through the meadows carefree. Not a care in the world...or...his mind.

"Natsu-san what about this one?" Wendy asked as she pulled up a black tux with a red under shirt and a tie a darker shade of red.

Natsu smiled and nodded. As he entered Freed's restroom with the suit in his right hand, he knew that Freed's clothes were going to fit him slightly bigger.

Once Natsu was finished dressing and stepped out, the two other people in the room felt their mouths drop. He looked so different! Like if he were from Hearts!

"So? Do I look like I can impress the other lands?" he asked. Wendy tapped her chin and if you had an imagination as huge as an ocean, then you would've seen the light bulb appear above her head.

"Natsu-san can you pretend that we're from other lands and see how you greet us?" Wendy asked. Freed saw where she was going and nodded with agreement. "Show us your best."

Natsu nodded and cleared his throat. Once he was finished he smiled his signature grin and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wendy and Freed could feel themselves fly to the sky and explode like fireworks. "You're growing up so fast!" Freed said as he hugged Natsu.

"Fr-eed! I'm only—two years younger then—you! Remember! Does—the number—seventeen...ring a bell?" Natsu asked. He was trying to get his breath back all because of Freed's strong embrace.

...

"MOM I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!" Gray shouted. His mother was currently telling him to comb that unruly hair of his. She 'humped' and rolled her violet eyes. "It's bad enough that I'm going to that meeting! I don't need your help with dressing up."

"Yes you do." Ultear, a girl who was currently the age seventeen and had adopted a two year-old child walked in. Gray rolled his eyes. "Look! I don't need your help!"

All of a sudden, the little girl named Meredy came in running chasing her little pet guinea pig. "Look uncle Gray! Look at what mommy bought me!" Meredy said as she had finally grabbed her small pet and showed it to the eighteen year-old boy. Gray smiled and threw the girl into the air then instantly catching her. She giggled as she held onto the guinea pig tightly yet softly.

"I'm a little busy right now Meredy. I'll look at your guinea pig when I come back form the meeting. Okay?" Meredy nodded and walked away. As Gray look at his mother he noticed that she had already prepared his clothes and somehow disappeared while he was talking to Meredy. Ultear walked up to her brother and patted his shoulder, "She just wants what's best for you."

"I know she does. But she just doesn't see that I already have what I need." He continued looking at the black tux with the sea blue shirt and black tie. Ultear sighed and shook her head as she exited her brother's room to look for the eldest one.

As Gray started to change into the suit he couldn't help but look outside. Gloomy with a chance of rain. The perfect weather for a day like this.

As he finished, he heard the door open and then close. In came his mother along with his brother.

"Wow. Nice to see you dress decently for once Gray." Lyon said. Gray glared at him dulling, as always. Ul walked up to him and cupped his face in her pale hands. "Look at you. Already grown up." Gray could see the sadness in his mother's eyes.

"It's okay mom. I know what to say at the meeting without making myself look like a fool." He managed to crack a smile on his mother's face. She nodded and smiled more. She ruffled her son's hair causing him to have a shock expression.

"Mom! What are you doing?" he asked alarmed. Lyon chuckled while his mother smiled at her son again. "It's just that you look better with your unruly hair. Having it all smooth like that makes me want to think what I'm making you do."

Gray shook his head and couldn't help but laugh too.

...

Erza made sure that her hair didn't have a strand of scarlet sticking out. Her hair was currently in a low elegant bun and she had already chosen what to wear.

Her dress was floor length like Lucy's and was slightly poofy too. It was the color of blue with a bit of lavender. Blue with a hint of lavender? Her dress showing her milky shoulders yet still having long selves that only showed her shoulders. The bottom of the dress turning from a dark blue lavender to a light one. She decided to wear a diamond necklace. As she exited the room she saw Cana making her way towards her.

"Erza are you ready?" she asked. Erza raised an eyebrow. "That's oddly strange"

Now it was Cana's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What is?"

"You're not drinking any wine. Why is that?" Cana chuckled. "People can change Erza."

"And it takes you many years to change?" Cana was speechless after that. Erza smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, I should be on my way. Give Sir. Hibiki my greetings now would you." Cana nodded and turned as red as the dress she was currently wearing. Erza started to walk down the ice-blue corridors and black marble floors. She was starting to think about her soon-to be husband and how she just couldn't go on with the engagement.

She loved him, but that was years ago. She was only eleven. She's seventeen now. Everything about her changed the day _that _incident happened. She had lost her right eye and parents in an incident involving the horses that had been pulling their carriage. They had gone wild and ran faster then usual making the carriage stumble. After that, she remembered everything going black and the sound of her mother screaming. That was all. Well, other then the fact that she had woken up in her room without her right eye and parents.

But she had her right eye healed a couple weeks later. The only problem was that she couldn't cry from that eye. "Lady Erza, are you ready to go?" a man asked her. Erza took a deep breath and nodded before entering that death vehicle she called it.

Nowadays, she always said that she would only get on a carriage that was only pulled by one horse. She looked outside and she would always pass by her parents graves. She sighed sadly and sat up straight like a lady would. Well, that's what she said.

"Would you like us to wait for you outside while you're in the meeting Lady Erza?" the man asked her.

"No thank you Benjamin. You can pick me up at three forty eight."

"Very well."

Erza sighed once again trying to get some sleep. Last night she was up so late looking for what to wear. You know what they say. You have to dress to impress blah blah blah.

...

"Hello. My name is Natsu Dragneel. Pleasure to meet you." Natsu said as he looked at the woman in front of him with kindness and nervousness at the same time.

"Nice to meet you. I am Lucy Heartfillia."

As they continued to learn more about the place they came from, Gray suddenly appeared , "I'm Gray Fullbuster. It's a pleasure to meet you two." The minute Natsu and Gray made eye contact they knew they weren't going to get along.

"Now now. I can see the hate towards each other in both of your eyes. My name is Erza Scarlet." Lucy quickly walked up to her and introduced herself, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I've heard so much about you."

Erza smiled, "And I have heard about you as well. I've heard very good things about you." Lucy smiled in return. Natsu stood behind Lucy completely quiet. Both him and Lucy sweat dropped as Erza and Gray somehow started glaring at each other.

"I'm assuming you're Gray Fullbuster from the kingdom of Spades." Erza said.

Gray nodded and looked at the scarlet-haired woman, "And you're from Diamonds am I correct?" Lucy gasped while Natsu stood dumbfounded.

"Um...shouldn't we get to the meeting?" Lucy asked as she stepped in between the two. The two nodded, the air in the room falling back to it's original calm aura. Natsu decided to walk alongside Gray. He was already frightened by Erza.

As the four entered a room so big, they felt shivers go up their spines—well...kinda—as they heard a man's voice say, "Ah! Welcome. I'm glad to see you're all here."

* * *

**Done! So long. Anyway, who's the man? Did you like this chapter? Bwah! 3 updates in one day! I need some therapy people! Tell me whatcha think about this chapter and follow of you want. :) Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey. Two updates. I hope you like this. I'm trying to update stories as much as I can. So far...I'm not doing so great. :P Anyway...shout-outs.**

**...**

**bella-romeo: You do realize their wedding is still on right? :P And you'll find out about that guy later. **

**my music is anime: Yes my friend. It's an oh no. **

**Secret Love: You're welcome. Thank you for loving this chapter. Sorry, I'm not telling who he is just yet. And I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: It Went Terrible! _

...

"Mr. Dragneel! Please refrain from making off-topic comments!" A man named Yajima said. The man who had first greeted the four young people smiled. Yajima looked up at him, "I thought you said they looked mature Sir. Hotori!"

The man who looked like he was in his twenty's shook his head, "That's what I saw when I greeted them!"

"Who cares anyway. Now. What do you think of the Land of Jokers?" Yajima asked the four teenagers, only to see Natsu and Gray arguing.

"Don't mind them. They're a pair of fools who don't have any manners." Erza said. Gray glared at her and in return she glared right back. "And about the flowers...they are quite lovely. And the fact that they can talk and sing. This will truly be a marvelous land." Erza said as she looked at the roses, daisies, lilies and many other flowers. As if on cue, she like she said, they started singing...

"_All I want for Christmas is YOUUU...YOOOUUUU. Baby!_"

"And they sing about the current holiday. I wonder what they would sing on normal days." Lucy wondered out loud, completely amused. She looked at the golden poppy, her favorite. As she looked at it, she giggled as it started singing, "_What's this, what's this? There's color everywhere. What's this, what's this? There's white things in the air._"

Lucy remembered that song. It was the song from '_The Nightmare before Christmas._' One of the movies she always saw with her mother on this holiday.

"NO WAY! Could there be talking rabbits or something?!" Natsu asked. If he found out that the animals here could talk, then maybe Happy could talk as well!

"Yes! Didn't you know that all animals could talk?!" Yajima asked. Natsu felt his mouth drop and knew what to do the minute he got back to Clovers.

"OH DEAR GOD! I'm late for another appointment!" A rabbit passed by holding a pocket watch. Natsu knew exactly where he was from. He was always forced to watch the movie with Wendy. Natsu laughed causing Yajima to laugh as well.

"I see you are quite found of that rabbit. He's always late for appointments!" Yajima said. Natsu nodded and looked at the leaving figure of the rabbit. He looked at Lucy and walked up to her. "Cool place isn't it." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded still staring at the singing golden poppy. "It's beautiful. My mother would've loved this place..."

Natsu chuckled, "My dad would've said this place is annoying. I was raised by a dragon. Sucks that he never taught me magic." Now it was Lucy's turn to chuckle, "I don't think there could be magic here. Sure. There's talking animals, plants and dragons. Maybe even more...but we all don't know that we're only missing magic."

Natsu nodded. He noticed the way Lucy never took her eyes of the flower until they started away. Earlier, he had said that he wasn't going to buy any Christmas gifts for anybody. But seeing Lucy awestruck by that singing flower, he felt like sending her a couple of them. Maybe to Wendy too. And to Freed for a thank you gift.

"Now this is the new water fountain we have placed. It can turn from water to ice." Hotori said. Gray finally felt the urge to look at something so badly. As he touched the currently iced water, it suddenly turned to the said element. "Amazing!"

"Amazing indeed." Hotori said, as he walked up next to Gray. Gray suddenly felt uneasy standing next to the man. Yajima noticed and couldn't help but admit he did feel uneasy around Hotori himself. He called Gray and he could tell the look of relaxation suddenly appear on the eighteen year-old man's face. "I know how you feel Gray. He's a suspicious man. Don't you agree?"

Gray nodded. He looked back at the man and saw him staring at the fountain in disgust, when he had said that it was amazing.

He looked far more then suspicious. It made Gray shiver, which was odd considering he's never shivered.

Erza walked up to a couple of scarlets...which reminded her of her mother. It also reminded her of her family's surname. And of course...her unique hair. The only one thing she hated about the color...is because it looked like the blood that was shed on that incident years ago. She trembled a bit and ignored the sickening feeling she suddenly felt. Erza felt someone standing behind her and saw Lucy. "Are you okay Lady Scarlet?" she asked. Erza nodded and smiled, "There is no need to be so formal with me Lady Heartfillia. You may call me Erza if you like."

"I will when you start calling me Lucy." Erza nodded a once again. The two girls turned to look at the man staring at them with curiosity. Something about him reminded Erza about the man she had seen before the incident. She shrugged it off and continued talking to Lucy...as if no memories came back to her.

"She's grown into a fine lady..." Hotori whispered. His eyes then trailed onto Lucy. He smiled, "The beautiful ladies Hearts has..." He cleared his throat and looked around. He then walked away as if nothing had happened.

As if nothing had happened...

* * *

**Done! I'm done! I hope this chapter wasn't shitty. :P Anyway, please review if you'd like. And I know. This story sounds SO formal.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Been a while don't you guys think? Anyway, shout-outs!**

**...**

**my music is anime: Hehe. It does huh.**

**bella-romeo: Ha! But there's a moment here. Hope you like! **

**mdportgas: Thank you! **

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Walk Alone_

...

"Now...you all may go explore for a couple of minutes." Yajima said. He noticed Lucy heading to Erza. He thought it was a good idea until he noticed Natsu and Gray as well.

"Pink haired punk!"

"Droppy eyes!"

"On second thought; Gray you go with Erza and Natsu you go with Lucy." The old man shouldn't had left. He didn't notice the glares Erza and Gray were giving each other.

Natsu gulped, "L-Lets just go Lu-Luce..."

"Okay..."

...

"Red-head!"

"Idiot!"

Gray chuckled, "My my! Erza Scarlet has lost her manners now! What has the world come to?"

"My my! Gray Fullbuster has lost his clothes. My eyes apparently won't be able to see again!" Gray looked down to see he had lost his clothes. "GOD DAMMIT! C'mon red head! Lets go look for them!"

"And why should I go with you, may I ask? They aren't my clothes." Erza said as she started walking away. Gray groaned. He smirked as he noticed something, "Miss Erza Scarlet. You haven't happened to lose your ring have you?" The idiot was completely clueless to know it was an engagement ring.

Erza gasped and slowly turned around, "You scoundrel! Return that to me this instant!" Gray smirked evilly again. "Pardon me? I recall having someone turn down my pleas of help."

...

"Here Luce. I was thinking of giving it to you on Christmas...but...it's our twelfth day here and Christmas passed. So...here." Natsu shoved the flower Lucy was admiring a couple days ago. She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Natsu."

Natsu scratched his head, "No big deal. It's just a flower. You know, you can be weird sometimes."

Lucy looked at him, "SAYS THE GUY WITH PINK SPIKED UP HAIR!"

"Wha—? My hair is naturally salmon. Not pink." Natsu said as he looked hurt. Lucy continued walking with Natsu following close behind with his head down.

"Lucy's mean..."

"I can hear you!"

...

"You fool! Your clothes won't be in there." Erza said. She tapped her foot impatiently while Gray looked through some bushes. "Calm down red head! Don't get your panties in twist!"

Erza blushed, "Be quiet and how rude!" Gray chuckled as he turned around, "Says the woman who is blushing." He pulled out his clothes and smiled in victory, "You were saying Miss Erza Scarlet?"

"Hand my ring over right now!" Gray thought for a moment, "Nah. What's the magic word?"

"If you don't hand it over right now I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"Good enough for me!" Gray said as he handed Erza the ring, "Bossy witch."

...

"NATSU! DON'T JUST THROW THE FINISHED APPLES ON THE FLOOR!" Lucy shouted as Natsu continued eating an apple then throwing it on the ground after finishing it. "But Lucy...the trash can is too faraway!" Lucy rolled her eyes, "Act all you want Natsu! I don't care! I'm not your mother!"

"I know you're not. My...my mother's dead." Lucy's eyes softened. She hugged Natsu and he stiffened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. My mother's dead too. So I feel your pain." Natsu frowned and nodded. "What about your dad?"

"My dad's still alive though. Yours?"

"N-no..."

_:~In the Land of Covers~:_

Mira walked down the streets of Clover, smiling at the people that passed by. She knew they would be nervous around her. She is after all from Diamonds.

As she entered a medicine shop, she walked in and bumped into a man with white hair the same color as hers, "I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" Mira apologized as she helped him up. She gasped as she saw his face.

The man raised an eyebrow, "It's fine. It ain't manly apologizing you know. And...are...you okay?" Mira hugged the man, "So this is where you have been. In Clover. Look at you. All grown up already Elfman."

Elfman stiffened, "How do you know my name?"

"You see...I'm your older sister, Mirajane and you're younger sister Lisanna is ill. But I know she'd be happy to see you." Mira explained as tears streamed down her face. Elfman stood there, tears forming in his eyes. "Big...sis?..."

_:~In the Land of Diamonds~:_

"Hang in there Lady Lisanna. Lady Mirajane went to get the medicine from Clover. She'll be back any moment." Hibiki said as he held Lisanna's hand. Lisanna slowly opened her eyes, "You don't need...to call me Lady Lisanna. Just call me...Lisanna. How are things with...Cana...Hibiki?"

Hibiki blushed, "F-Fine! Nothing romantic but fine!"

Lisanna chuckled but it soon turned into a cough, "I...can tell you're disappointed by your friendship. Do you...wanna...be more then friends with...her?"

Hibiki blushed harder. Thinking of an answer, the door suddenly opened revealing Cana. "Lisanna. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'm...just...talking with Hibiki..." Lisanna smiled as she said in slow breaths. Cana nodded. Hibiki stood up and bowed then slowly stood up straight again, "Good afternoon, Lady Cana."

Cana blushed, "Oh Sir Hibiki! No need to be so formal with me!" They both chuckled while Lisanna shook her head shamefully at Hibiki with a playful smile. Though that smile disappeared as she looked out side. Three words to describe it. Dark, cloudy and windy.

_:~Back to the Land of Jokers~:_

"Idiot! What did you call me?!" Erza asked. When Gray ignored her, she decided to smack him in the head causing him to pin her against the wall.

"Look! You hate me! I hate you! Lets just get this over with so we can no longer be paired up! Understand?!"

Erza stared at him speechless. Here she was, pressed against the wall with a man's chest pressed against hers. And the other reason being that...SHE'S ENGAGED!

"I...understand..."

...

"His name was Igneel." Natsu said so quietly. Lucy nodded. She shivered as the cold wind hit her bare arms. Natsu sighed and shivered as well, "I want warm weather! Screw the fucken cold weather!"

Lucy giggled, "Hahaha. That's better. Don't let that funny attitude go away."

Natsu blushed and looked away. "Why are you so weird?"

"I'm trying to cheer you up!"

...

Gray and Erza walked quietly down the stoned paths. A short, chubby man with a bushy mustache walked up to Erza, "Are you by any chance Lady Erza?" Erza nodded while Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You are needed back at Diamonds. Lady Cana awaits."

"Very well." She turned to Gray, "It was nice getting to know you, Sir Gray."

"And you as well, Lady Erza." Gray said. He felt odd not arguing with her. He watched her walk away and sighed. He hadn't noticed the small man by his side. "Ooo...I see you already miss her presence."

Gray almost chocked on his breath. When he managed to calm down, he looked at the man, "What did you say?! I would never!" The man scoffed, "Yeah right. Too bad. She's engaged." Gray somewhat felt disappointed. "To who?"

"Jellal Fernandez."

The two men turned around to see Lucy walk up to them with Natsu. "She's engaged to the Diamonds' King?"

"Yup."

_:~Back in Diamonds~:_

Mira walked up the stairs to see Erza arrive. "Erza! Hi!"

"Mira! Where's Cana?!"

"She's in Lisanna's room. That's where I'm heading right now."

...

"Hold on Lisanna. You're going to be alright." Cana said as she held Lisanna's hand while Hibiki held the other. Lisanna nodded and soon started coughing again. The door burst open and Erza and Mira came in panting. "What's wrong?!"

"It's Lisanna. She just won't stop coughing!"

Mira, knowing what was happening, walked up to Lisanna and sat next to her. As Lisanna made eye contact with her, Mira found out she knew as well. "Mira-nee..." Lisanna said softly as Mira looked sadly at her. "I know..."

Mira sniffed and smiled softly, "Guess who I say today..."

"...Who?"

"Elfman." Lisanna smiled and tears flowed down her cheeks, "Elf-neechan?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah...he was so happy. He wanted to see you, but he was disappointed to hear about your illness..."

Lisanna let the tears continue falling while she continued smiling, "I...would've loved...to ...meet...him...too..." Lisanna closed her blue eyes slowly and her smile slowly disappeared. Mira let her tears finally fall. She buried her head in her arms while she still held her young sister's pale lifeless hand.

She whimpered while the three people in the room stared sadly. Erza looked at Mira. "What did she do to deserve this..." she whispered.

Meanwhile, Cana buried her face in her hands while she cried silently. She felt arms wrap around her and didn't even bother to look up. She knew it was him. Hibiki stroked her brunette hair while she cried.

"Lisanna..." Mira whispered while crying.

* * *

**Wow. I feel so horrible for writing this. It hurts. I almost cried. Anyway, I hope you...liked *WHAT AM I SAYING?!* this chapter and please review.**

**Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Been awhile. So...watsup? I'm kinda...in the mood to hear how you guys are. So? How are you guys? Answer in your review if you'd like! Shout-outs!**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Yes. Yes it did.**

**Cute-Kawaii-girl: Yeah. He was lost. P.S: LOOOVVVEEE your profile pic. ;)**

**my music is anime: In my stories, Gray and Erza always start off with hatred. :3 And in my stories, Gray is a person who fights back when it comes to Erza. And they were at three different lands because...that's the settings. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza were at Jokers. Cana, Hibiki and Lisanna were at Diamonds. Elfman and Mira were at Clover. And then Erza and Mira went back to Diamonds. Better?**

**Pokester: Yup. GrayZa needs more love! **

* * *

_Chapter 5: All Living Things...Have to Die Someday..._

...

"Mira...she's in a better place now. Lisanna wouldn't want you like this..." Cana cried quietly. Mira shook her head as she continued crying...staring at the grave in front of her.

_Lisanna Strauss_

_A sister and a friend to all living things._

Erza stood in the back...her face emotionless. She stood there, staring at the four figures in front of her...all of them wearing black. Mira turned around, her black frilled dress getting dirty from the mud. She hugged the scarlet-haired girl and cried on her shoulder, while Erza rubbed her back. "What did she do to die? She could've gotten healed..."

"Mira..." Erza whispered, "Lisanna once said...that all living things...have to die someday."

Cana walked up to the two and joined in on the embrace. Erza then started rubbing her back too. Hibiki looked at the man beside him. Blue hair damp from the rain and hazel brown eyes dull, "Sir Jellal...are you sure about having her buried in your *cough* over-sized *cough* garden?" he asked.

Jellal nodded, "Of course. She was a dear friend of ours and I would gladly let her get buried here." Hibiki nodded and looked back at the grave again. He then started walking towards the three females that were still in their embrace.

"Maybe another day..." Hibiki whispered. Cana turned around and wiped her tears away while she raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you say something Hibiki?"

Hibiki slightly blushed and shook his head, "N-nothing!" Cana smiled at his shyness.

...

"How's Mira doing?" Cana asked as she looked at Erza. Erza looked up at the ceiling sadly, "Not well. She's still mourning..."

Cana turned to look at Erza. "It's strange how you let me lie down on your bed. You usually don't let people in..." Erza raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well then, consider this a one time deal."

...

Hibiki paced back and fourth. Eve, a boy four years younger then him, looked at him with concern, "You alright?"

Hibiki looked at him, "You're good with woman right?! How do you propose to one when sorrow is in the air?"

"Easy. I wait five years until they're happy again."

"Five years?! I can't wait that long!"

"Then...next week? Dude! I'm fourteen! I date girls! Not marry!"

Hibiki thought for a second. He sighed and nodded. "True. And I know you're fourteen! No need to remind me!"

Eve nodded and looked around, "Where is Lady Erza?"

Hibiki looked at him, "Huh? You still haven't given up on her?! Jellal and Ichiya aren't going to be happy when they hear you say that!" Eve pouted.

"I did give up on her! I just want to see how she's doing...jeez!"

...

"So...how was the meeting?" Wendy asked Natsu as he came in. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "Good. It wasn't as boring as I expected it to be."

"Who's the girl?"

"The what?!"

"The girl. Who's the girl?" Wendy asked as she giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Wendy smacked him on the head, "Yes you do! I know that grin!"

...

"It was horrible. I met the strictest woman in the entire land!" Gray informed as he striped out of his clothes.

Lyon laughed, "You met _the_ Erza Scarlet?" Gray looked at him.

"How did you know I met her?"

"Oh...I don't know...maybe because you said strictest and you're practically holding a scarlet pillow." Gray quickly sent the pillow flying.

"Uhuhuh..." Gray shuddered in disgust. He saw the small girl Meredy running up to him, "Uncle Gray! Uncle Gray! Can we play now!"

Gray smirked and ruffled the girl's strawberry pink hair, "Sure strawberry. Lets go!"

...

"It was amazing! I met Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy exclaimed. Two pinkettes stared at their friend rambling, one of them sitting quietly while the other shook slightly.

"Princess, may I ask you a question?" Virgo asked. Lucy nodded. "Who gave you those poppies?"

Lucy noticed that she was still holding the bouquet Natsu had given her. "Oh! Just a friend."

"Who gave you the flowers though? I'm sorry! I just want to ask you a question too!" Aries, the other girl, said shyly. Lucy smiled. "It's okay Aries. And...Natsu Dragneel did. No more questions!"

A blushing Lucy placed the poppies in a vase and smiled slightly. Slightly.

...

"All living things have to die someday..." Mira whispered. She smiled softly and didn't bother to wipe the tear marks she had on her cheeks. "Thank you..."

"It looks like the sky won't stop crying with me..."

...

"Why do I feel...as if something just horrible happened?...It isn't manly..." Elfman whispered as he looked up at the raining sky.

Or as Mira said; the crying sky.

* * *

**Done. I'm sorry for the wait. School is getting in the way. I'll try to update as much as I can. I promise. And hopefully today. **

**Please follow/review/favorite if you'd like.**

**Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
